gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stuntplane
}} |modelname = stunt |handlingname = STUNT |textlabelname = STUNT }} The Stuntplane is a fixed-wing aircraft in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Stuntplane is designed as an acrobatic biplane, modeled after the biplane. The Stuntplane has a rather sleek design and is one of the few biplanes available in the game (along with the Cropduster). The Stuntplane always spawns with the same paint scheme, which consist on a primary color with stripes of a secondary color, in a "rising sun" pattern on the wings and the back rudders. An additional stripe surrounds the middle of the plane's fuselage, that starts on the front and ends in the back rudders. Pressing the action/sub-missions button will activate a trail of red smoke (regardless of the plane's actual color) coming out the back of the plane. The smoke is used merely for aesthetic purposes, similar to the Cropduster's "pesticide". Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Stuntplane is easily one of the best and most agile planes in the whole game, even better than the Hydra and Rustler. It has a remarkably fast take-off time, likely thanks to its light weight, and has a moderate amount of speed while in the air. The plane's most notable feature is its incredible maneuvering capabilities which allow players to easily execute and (both of which are featured in the Pilot School trials). However, the very sensitive controls make the Stuntplane's handling tricky and easy to over correct, especially if damaged or while flying in high winds, combined with the fact that the Stuntplane has a very tight turning radius, but suffers from extreme over-turn. The Stuntplane also has the 2nd shortest takeoff/landing distance, next to the Hydra (in hover mode). Due to it being a biplane, it is very slow, which helps at landing, though still being faster than the Dodo. GTA San Andreas Overview Image Gallery Stuntplane-GTASA-smoketrail.jpg|A Stuntplane with its red smoke ejector turned on. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * The Stuntplane is used in the Pilot School lessons "Loop-the-Loop" and "Barrel Roll". * It is also used in the Barnstorming race tournament. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Spawns in Verdant Meadows, just next to the Rustler, after getting at least a silver medal on every test of the Pilot School. * Can be spawned by inputting a cheat. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * While the four wings has their own flaps, only the lower ones are seen moving with the controls. The upper flaps remain static. * Like other planes that tilt upwards when parked (such as the Rustler, Nevada and Cropduster) the plane will roll backwards when the Cars drive on water cheat is enabled. * The 7th Wing of the Stuntplane has a Japanese pattern of the rising sun. * In the mobile version of San Andreas, the red smoke cannot be activated due to the activator button not being included. However, if the player connects a gamepad to their device and press the action/sub-mission button, red trail will come. See Also *Mallard - Another stunt plane featured in Grand Theft Auto V & Grand Theft Auto Online. Other biplanes in the Grand Theft Auto series: *Cropduster - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Biplane - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Duster - Grand Theft Auto V & Grand Theft Auto Online Navigation }} ru:Stuntplane de:Stuntflugzeug (SA) es:Stuntplane pl:Samolot kaskaderski pt:Stuntplane Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Aircraft Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:General Aviation Aircraft Category:Propeller Aircraft